warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Plasma Sword
| elemental damage = 35 | crit chance = 15.0 | crit damage = 200.0 | attack rate = 0.7 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = 70.0 | jump crit chance = 5.0 | jump crit damage = 150.0 | slam physical damage = 25.0 | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = 1.0 | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 75 | slide crit chance = 5.0 | slide crit damage = 150.0 | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 140.0 | wall radius = 1.0 | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = 1.0 | conclave = 10 | polarities = None | stance = | notes = }} The Plasma Sword is a longsword exclusive to Alert Missions, specializing in damage. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. The Plasma Sword blueprint can only be acquired from Alert missions. Characteristics Advantages: *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machine enemies. Electric is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Good Status Chance. *Has a good base critical chance and good critical damage. *Decent range. *Jump attack has 100% chance to proc status effect. *Once you find the blueprint, it's very easy to make (сrafted using easily obtainable resources). *Compared to Prova: ** Higher Critical Hit Chance and Damage. ** Higher Status Chance. *Stance slot has a polarity, matching Iron Phoenix stance. Disadvantages: *Extremely slow attack speed for a longsword. **Slow jump attack animation, takes longer to slam down once you hit the ground. **Slow finisher attack. * damage suffers reduction versus Alloy Armor. *No polarities. *Low-end damage output with normal swings. *Can only hit single targets. *Compared to Prova: ** Slower attack speed. ** Lower slide attack damage Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Jump attack animation is slightly slower then normal, after hitting the ground it takes a moment for you to swing it down. However when it does, it can knock down a group of enemies in an average radius. *Has a good critical chance and good critical damage, can be worked toward crit-builds. *With Iron Phoenix stance, it will always proc status effect at '''Taking Flight's '''final hit. *The forced proc for its jump attack is a standalone element that is not affected by the element of the normal attack, ex. adding a North Wind mod to create element will still make the jump attack deal proc. Trivia *The plasma sword uses the smaller model of the pre-update 11 Gram. *Before Update 13, the Plasma Sword dealt Physical damage like most melee weapons. It now deals damage, making it the fourth melee weapon to do so after the Amphis, Prova, and Lecta. Media Plasmasword1.png Plasmasword2.png PlasmaSword3.jpg|New Default Colour de:Plasma Schwert __notoc__ Category:Longsword Category:Tenno Category:Sword Category:Electricity Damage Category:Melee Weapons